To die for you
by Serenita
Summary: To prove herself to everyone that she is responsible Serena takes fights alone and protects those she loves. But she holds a dark secret from everyone, including the one she loves. Her powers don't work, only the silver crystal does...and it's killing her
1. Chapter One: Dying In Silence

Okay all, This is my new story... to die for you. I hope you all enjoy it! Please R+R. If you want this continued please review...I will not continue until I get a good amount of reviews on this first chapter. So if you like it...review it! ( I don't mean to be mean but I NEED REVIEWS! THEY ARE AN AUTHORS LIFE LINE!) just to let ya know! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon  
  
  
On with the story!  
  
  
To die for you  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
She stood there, brilliant and beautiful. Her piercing blue eyes held determination, her face serious, her lips were pursed in frustration. Her hands were clenched at her sides, shaking slightly in fury. Her golden hair was singed, her body badly burnt in some places. Blood ran from her forehead and gently trickled down the side of her left cheek. Her gloves were stained with blood from the many cuts on her arms. The bottom of her foku was cut off revealing a huge gash that ran across it. It had already healed itself but she cringed every now and then with the pain. One side of her skirt had been entirely ripped off showing her right leg, her upper thigh scared.   
  
Gasping for air after dodging the last attack, she kept her eye on her adversary. A tall, gangly, man-like youma, with barbed wire strung from its hands. Spikes from its forehead and upper arms protected it somewhat. Serena didn't really mind that, but the barbed wire had cut her many times over. 'Why aren't they here yet?' she mentally asked herself. She had called them ten minutes before and they still hadn't come...didn't they care? Didn't they know that she couldn't handle this by herself? A feeling of anger passed over her. Screw them. She could take this thing.   
  
She put her hands in front of her chest, as if to take out her silver crystal but stopped. She remembered what happened last time, and the time before that. She was already weak, she could die...again. She shook her head. She wouldn't die, she wouldn't let herself. She held her head high, crystal in her hands. In a rich, powerful tone she cried out to the night sky 'Silver Crystal Power!'. A flash of the moon's light pierced through the crystal and through her. It shot through the youma killing it instantly. It turned to dust before it hit the ground. She lowered the crystal and it returned to her.   
  
She suddenly felt extremely weak and fell to her knees. Pain tore at her body, some old wounds had reopened because of the stress of using the crystal. She gasped painfully at her wounds, breathing harshly. She looked up when she heard someone calling her name. Four figures appeared running towards her. They were all wearing similar outfits like herself. One in red and violet, one in green and pink, another in two contrasting colors of blue, and one in orange. Their hair fluttered in the wind as they ran towards her. Serena felt a feeling of rage rush through her. She forced herself to stand. Still feeling weak, her knees were unsteady and wavered. They stopped in front of her, panting.  
"Serena are you okay?" Asked Amy.  
"Where's the youma?" Raye asked looking around.  
"What happened?" Mina asked looking at Serena.  
"Did you kill it?" Lita asked quickly. They looked at her expecting immediate answers. She just glared at them. Her lips parted slightly as she started to speak. Even though it was full of anger and rage, her voice was almost a whisper, Her eyes met each one of there's as she spoke.  
"Where the hell where you? Do you know I called for your assistance ten minutes ago and you arrive now, after the youma is all done and gone."  
"Serena, we're..." Mina started.  
"Oh no, you're not getting off that easy. You never let me off easy when I was ever late, so don't think I am going to cut you anything. You tardiness in unacceptable and I will not tolerate any of this again." They started at her in disbelief. She sounded nothing like Serena. She talked so maturely and her stature was demanding and powerful. Suddenly they saw Serena waver and she placed a hand to her head. Her eyes were clenched shut and she groaned slightly in pain. Before they could ask her if she was okay or what was wrong she opened her eyes and looked up at them.  
"Guys? Where were you?" She asked calmly, like her old self. "I was waiting for ten minutes. Oh never mind, I handled it." They stared back at her, confused.   
"Are you okay, Serena?" Lita asked concerned.  
"Yeah, fine. A little bruised and scratched, but I'm okay. Why?"  
"It was...just a minute ago...you sounded..."  
"Regal." Amy finished for Raye.  
"And dominant." Lita said looking at her concerned.  
"I did?" Serena asked confused. "I don't know." She said shaking her head slightly. The looked her over. Her foku was intact, there was a small scratch on her forehead, and her arm had one or two scratches. She looked fine.  
"We're sorry we're late, Serena." Amy said apologizing.  
"Yeah...we ran through a public place and couldn't find anywhere to change." Mina said.  
"It's okay."  
"Do you need help home?" Lita asked a little concerned.  
"Nah... I'll be fine. You guys go on... I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Alright...bye Serena." Raye said waving goodbye as they de-transformed and walked back the way the came. Once they were out of sight Serena slumped to the ground. She cried out in pain, her hand pressing on her chest. A burning pain was spreading through her whole body, but most of the pain was in her chest. She felt herself fading, the world closing in around her. No...not again. She weakly reached to her silver crystal. She quietly whispered out with her last breath and the little breath she had left  
'healing power'. Her arm slumped at her side and her breathing stopped. Everything was silent. Not a second later a bright white light encased her, healing her of her remaining wounds and returning her to full health. Her eyes fluttered open and she stood with ease. She looked to see all of her wounds healed and her foku repaired.   
  
She de-transformed and started to walk home. That must have been the 15th time that that had happened. Lately she had been using the crystal too much...and it killed her every time. But every time she used it right before she died and she returned to full health. She couldn't tell the scouts...or the outers...or Darien...they wouldn't understand. She was the leader...she had to take control. By using the crystal so much she was become much more mature after it's immediate use but of course that faded. As she walked she hung her head slightly sighing. Her plan was working so far...being a true leader, fighting for herself, protecting the ones that she loved...but...how long would it last until she would kill herself...permanently.   
  
  
Oooooo! I hope you liked it! Please review and see ya all soon!  
  
Serenita ^_~ 


	2. Chapter Two: Keeping a secret is harder ...

Hey everyone! This is the second chapter of my story 'To die for you'. So if you want the third chapter then please review. If there are not enough reviews then I will not continue this. (Please forgive me if it comes to that and you really want the story to be continued.) So if you like the story even a little, than please review and I will continue.  
  
I received a review from 'A reader' who said that I didn't explain about the Crystal and Serena thing. You will all learn about that later, I didn't want you to know that yet.  
  
Please enjoy and thank you to all who reviewed! I am happy that you all support me!  
  
Serenita ^_~  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon, so...please don't sue me!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Serena awoke to a bright light blinding her vision. She tried to sit up but found herself extremely weak. She forced herself to an upright position. She looked around her room letting her eyes focus. Her cat, Luna, sat at the foot of her bed, silently napping. She turned to look at her alarm clock. It read 6:45. Why was she up so early? She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. She heard noises coming from the kitchen and she knew her mom was already up making breakfast. She smiled at the thought of her mothers surprised face to see her up this early. She quietly climbed out of her bed, making sure not to disturb Luna and got dressed in her uniform. She quietly closed her bedroom door behind her and walked down the stairs. She looked to see her mother making pancakes and scrambled eggs. The table was already set and orange juice laid out. She walked over to her mother and hugged her from behind. Her mother jumped a little, surprised to feel the form hugging her. She turned around and her eyes opened in shock to see her daughter dressed, ready, and awake.  
"Serena? Are you okay? You're not sick, are you?" She reached over to feel her forehead. Serena laughed lightly and moved out of her mothers reach.   
"I'm fine mom. I got to bed early last night so I'm up early. Can I help you with breakfast?" Her mother eyed her suspiciously. She knew exactly how bad of a cook Serena was. Serena laughed knowing what her mother was thinking. "I won't cook anything just get stuff for you." Her mother laughed and nodded in consent. Serena walked over to the counter where her mother was working.   
"Actually, Serena, I'm glad your awake early this morning. I have been wanting to talk to you for sometime."  
"Really? About what."  
"You see, Serena, I have noticed a change in you lately. Mainly the past month or so. Egg please." Serena reached over and handed her an egg.  
"What do you mean?" Her mother started to stir the batter.  
"Serena, lately you have been taking more responsibility in many ways. Around the house, with your school work, I have noticed this many times. Also, I have found, that you don't complain as much, you are more punctual, and you are more helpful. Milk please." Serena handed her mother the milk. The whole time her mother didn't raise her focus from the pancake batter. "I would just like to say that I am proud of you, Serena." She finally stopped stirring and looked up to meet Serena's eyes. She reached out and gently touched her face. "Your growing up so beautifully." Her mother smiled slightly and returned to her work. "You better go wake up Sammy and your father. They will need time to dress so they can eat a hot breakfast." Serena stared at her mother for a moment and then nodded curtly and went to go wake her brother and father.  
  
After having a nice family breakfast, something she hadn't done in months, Serena took off for school early. Everything her mother said had rested on her ears. Her mother was proud of her, her mother believed in her. Using the silver crystal must really be helping her. The silver crystal. Serena hung her head a little. She still hadn't told any of the scouts, or Darien. She hadn't told them that her powers didn't work, that she could only use the silver crystal. She had to use all of it's power lately to destroy the youma all by herself, without any help. And it was killing her. She wondered how long it would last, how long it would be before...no...she wouldn't think that...she couldn't think that... it would be okay, like the first time turned out okay...  
  
~* Flashback, one month *~  
  
Serena dodged a life force blast from the youma they were facing. She wiped a hand over the side of her cheek. She pulled back her hand to find blood coated on her hand. The blast had grazed her...just barely. She looked around to see where the youma had hid. She saw nothing but trees and grass. She was alone. She hadn't called the scouts. After hearing them yell at her for being a bad leader she was going to prove to them that she was a good leader and was responsible. She blocked Darien's and her link, so that he wouldn't come and help her. Although it took a lot of her concentration away she still kept their link shut tight. She didn't need him in danger by trying to save her. She could handle this youma.   
Suddenly a blast struck her out of her thoughts and knocked her to the ground. Damn, lost in her thoughts and got attacked from behind. She knew the youma was right behind her and creeping nearer. She would surprise it. She reached out her arm to call her scepter...but nothing happened. It wouldn't appear! Fear crept over her body. What could she do? She had no defense...except...the crystal. She could use the silver crystal. Just a little of it's power was all that was needed. She quickly pushed herself up and turned around to face the youma.   
She held out her hands and the crystal came out of its holding and appeared in her hands. She held her hands up and called for the power of the moon. She felt intense power rush through her body and the crystal. She strained to hold it. She didn't call for this much...she'd only used this much in a heavy final battle. She tried to limit the power but it kept a steady force going through the crystal and through her. The youma was dust in seconds. She lowered her arms and the crystal returned to her broach. She felt extremely weak. Suddenly she felt her whole body start to collapse internally. She'd had this feeling before...many times...right before she'd....NO! She wouldn't die! She subconsciously touched her broach and with her last forced breath 'healing power' and then felt darkness close around her.   
She then felt as if she was being lifted by an invisible force. Lifted up to a place of warmth and comfort, but suddenly she was jerked backwards and into darkness.   
She awoke to find her in her fuku, all her wounds healed and she felt strong again. She sat there a little scared. What had happened? Did she die again? Why couldn't she use her powers? Questions raced through her mind, but there were no answers to comfort her. She'd hoped that it wouldn't happen again and de-transformed to return home. But an intense fear burned in the back of her mind, telling her that it would, and that it would be the end of her.  
~*Flash*~  
  
The memory made that certain fear rise again. She needed answers to her questions but there were none. She couldn't tell the scouts because they would tell her not to fight and they needed her. And Darien...  
And Darien. He'd be devastated if anything happened to her. What would he think when she told him that she had died almost 15 times in the past month? That she'd been hiding a life threatening secret that could put the whole world in jeopardy? She couldn't tell him. Not yet. She needed time. Time to think. Time to have a plan. Then she'd tell them all. But...would she still be alive when that time came? She ripped from her thoughts when she ran into something tall and hard. She fell backwards on the hard cement. She looked up to see two dark blue eyes pierce into her bright blue ones. Darien.  
Serena tried to get up but suddenly felt weak. Damn it. Not now. She tried again, using all her force, but her legs wouldn't budge. She gave up. It was a side affect of using the crystal so often to fight and to heal herself. Sometimes she became really weak for a few minutes during the day. Darien's voice was worried. "Serena? What's wrong? Are you okay? I didn't run into you that hard. You were only walking." Serena smiled slightly. Darien reached over and opened his arms to help her up. She grabbed on to his strong, muscular arms, and was almost lifted up into the air. Her pulled her to him, holding her close, trying to help steady her body. Serena leaned in and gently laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating. "Serena?" She heard him ask her.  
"Mmm?"  
"Are you okay? I mean, why couldn't you get up?" She thought for a quick moment.  
"I think I might be coming down with something. I haven't been feeling very well lately." Darien sighed in relief slightly.  
"Are you sure? I mean do you want to go to school? Should I take you home?" She shook her head.  
"No, I'll be okay." He looked at her skeptically, raising one eyebrow. She laughed.  
"Okay, okay, I'll call home if it happens again. Happy?" He chuckled.  
"Yes." She smiled.   
"Well, Darien, I have to get to school, so I guess I'll call you later." He leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips.  
"You better." He said sternly, his eyes searching into hers. She nodded.  
"I will. See ya!" She called as she continued walking to school. As soon as she turned around her face feel. She felt awful. He loved her so much. And she knew it. She hated lying to him, but...it had to be. They needed her. Besides she'd be okay. Right?  
  
"Alright class, I have your math tests corrected so I will be handing them back right now. I must say this is the most disappointing test results I have seen. There where only two people who received A's. Those people were..." Ms. Haruna paused as she went down her list. "Amy Minuzo and..." Her eyes continued down. The widened in shock. "Serena Tsukino." The whole class started talking wildly. "Quiet...Quiet NOW!" She yelled. She picked up Serena's test paper and went over it. Her eyes leveled with Serena's. "Well, Ms. Tsukino, this paper is extraordinary. You received the highest score in the class, exactly one percent higher than Ms. Minuzo. I expect more work like this in the future." Ms. Haruna set the test paper in front of her. A big red 99% was written on the paper. She sat there, dazed in shock. A 99. She had received a 99%. And Amy had gotten a 98%. She did better than Amy...AMY! She sat there, staring at the wall. The crystal, it had to be the crystal. Using it so much was bring out her true self, the one she kept hidden. Her intelligence was shown at it's full potential, her responsibility, and her natural born noble ways. She looked over at Amy. She was sitting there and kept looking between Serena and her own test paper. She looked to see Lita, Mina, and the rest of the class staring at her. This was too big of a change. They would know something was up. She had to do something. It must have been a fluke. That's what she would say. But...a fluke? Doing better than Amy was a fluke? No, it was a miracle. And only using the silver crystal could create realistic miracles for her. She would say...that...that the night before she had prayed to her mother and asked for the power of the moon to help her on her math test. It was the best she could think of. And it was reasonable at least. She sighed and relaxed. Her secret was safe...for now at least.  
  
~One month later~  
  
Serena dodged another attack from another youma. The third one this week. Serena had kept her secret from her friends for two months. For two months she fought. For two months she killed, and for two months she died. The count was up to about 30 times in the past two months. Each time she used the crystal she would become strong, dominant, and powerful. But of course she would become extremely weak and die, only saved by the call of her dying breath. For two months she hid the terrible secret from her friends and her lover. The crystal had brought many changes that had staid permanently. She was more powerful in battles, smarter in school, had more responsibility, and was more poised. She had kept the scouts from coming to all the battles and kept Darien from ever knowing that she had transformed. For all they knew, the last two months, nothing had happened. But this time, she screwed up.  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" A flash of flame came up and the youma was engulfed in it. But, of course, it wasn't dead and worked it's way through it. She looked at her friends. All of them were there. Raye, Amy, Mina, Lita, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru. Darien was there also. She was careless. She didn't block their link, and the scouts had detected the youma through Mercury's computer. Damn it Serena. She needed to kill this thing, before anything happened to them. She had to protect them, even though it was them who were supposed to protect her. She had to protect everyone. She had to keep them safe. But, they would see she couldn't use her scepter. That she could only use her silver crystal. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Venus cry out in pain. She saw Venus, bent on the ground, her hand covering the bleeding wound on her arm. She glared at the youma. She wouldn't have anymore of her friends hurt, even if it meant them finding out. She held out her hands and the silver crystal came to them, floating between them. The scouts saw the light and looked in astonishment at Serena.  
"Sailor Moon...what are you doing!?" Haruka asked confused.  
"The crystal is too powerful to use right here! You don't need that much power! Use your scepter!" Amy called. Serena looked at them all. Her eyes met Darien's. Realization flooded over them. He knew, he knew everything. She had open their link and he finally understood. She saw his eye flash with fear. She smiled slightly, trying to reassure him. She held up her hands in the air, the crystal between them.  
"Silver Crystal POWER!" She called out to the night. The moon shined and silver light from it flooded through the crystal and Serena, magnifying a hundred times before blowing the youma to pieces. Serena lowered the crystal and it returned to her broach. Immediately, pain came to her chest. Her body buckled underneath her. The pain, it came so quickly, so much quicker than ever before. She had reached her limit. She couldn't hold out much more. She looked up and saw the scouts staring at her. Darien's eyes were glazed over with intense fear and worry. They started to run to her. No. They couldn't see. They couldn't. She forced herself to stand up straight. She held up her hand, stopping them.   
"Serena...why..." Mina started, but Serena only shook her head.  
"No questions will be asked. Leave it as it is. I am your princess, I made a decision. You do not need her know the terms of my decision. It is not your place." Everyone stared at her. The inners recognized her voice, they way it was that one night.  
"Serena...the crystal...it's making..." Raye started.  
"The crystal did nothing. I am perfectly fine. Now no more questions or protests. The battle is finished." She turned and started to walk away. "There is no reason to still..." Serena stopped suddenly. The pain came at full force, a terrible burning deep in her chest. She felt her body of weak and numb with the force of the pain. She collapsed to the ground. She heard the terrified cries from her friends and her lover before she heard her voice quietly say 'healing power' before that familiar darkness surrounded her and then...nothing. 


	3. Chapter Three: The will of a princess, t...

GOMEN NASAI! I am so sorry that I didn't get this next chapter out! I have just been so busy! Really please forgive me. I work hard on this chapter and I like the way that it came out. I know that I said that if you review I will continue it, and that's the truth. Now that my summer is done I will try my hardest to work on all of my storied now up. But I need reviews to keep it going because this year my list of extra activities is long. So if you like this story at all please review and I will continue and try to make this the best story that it can be! Thank you all for your support and here is chapter three! Enjoy!   
  
Serenita^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, I just borrow the characters and use them to my will! ^_~  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
She awoke with bright light piercing through the darkness that had encased her, burning her eyes. The next thing she felt was being wrapped in the warmth of familiar arms. Arms of a figure that was shaking slightly. When the light faded and her vision came to, she saw the worried, crying faces of her friends, eyes open wide with astonishment. She looked up to see who was holding her and gasped at the sight of their face. Deep ocean blue eyes where filled overflowing with tears that flooded down their cheeks. Their face somewhat contorted in a grimace as that of internal pain. Serena's eyes flew open wider and her body stiffened as she recognized that face to be that of Darien's. She leached foreword, desperately trying to get out of his arms, as if doing that would make everything that had happened disappear in front of their eyes. Surprised by her sudden movement, Darien had no time to stop her. She stood up and backed away from all of them, almost fearful. All eyes where stuck on her. Some in worry, others in relief, some in confusion, some stuck in utter realization, and others in utter disbelief. Every single scout looked at her, and almost through her. She regained her composer. She could handle this, no sweat. But the look in their eyes made her courage waver. Amy walked towards her, her hands clenched together in fists, eyes blazing with anger and worry, a face that had never appeared on Amy's face before. Not to another scout at least. Amy stopped right in front of Serena and slapped her across the face.  
"You BAKA!" Amy screamed, tears of anger and worry streamed down her face. "Do you have any idea what you just did!?! How long has this been going on? Did you expect to keep it a secret from us forever!? Did you just want to get yourself killed for good!?" Serena's hand was held to the spot Amy had slapped her. She glared at Amy and slapped her back, surprising Amy and knocking her almost speechless, as well as the other scouts.   
"What concern is it of you what I do with my power! Out of everyone here you are the only one besides me who knows what the hell is going on! And you are the only one who knows my reasons. Don't blame it on me! This is the only way. I can't let you guy's fight alone. Even though it is your job to protect me it is my job to protect you. This is my problem, don't involve yourself." Serena untransformed. And her hand suddenly went to her head. She looked up and saw all the scouts staring at her, mouths open, and Amy standing in front of her, hand to her cheek, shocked. Serena's hand flew to her mouth. What did she do? What did she do? She walked foreword and hugged Amy tightly crying.  
"I'm sorry, so...sorry...Amy...I....I don't....I didn't..." And she broke down crying in Amy's arms. And the two of them sunk to the ground crying and held each other for a long time. After a while Serena and Amy stood up and wiped the tears from their eyes, almost laughing. Serena looked at Amy.  
"Don't tell them." Amy was shocked.  
"What?"  
"You haven't told them what is really going on with me. Don't tell them, let that be my job. They will know when the time is right." Amy started to speak but Serena stopped her. "You know my reasons better than I do." Amy nodded and hugged her princess, praying that her reasons where for the right thing. Serena turned to the scouts and Darien who had now untransformed. "Please understand that I can't tell you everything. I kept this a secret so long because I didn't want to involve you."  
"Didn't want to involve us!? Damn it, Serena, it is our concern! We protect you and we need to know everything that happened concerning this!" Raye screamed at her angrily.   
"Not this time. It is my duty and my destiny. It can't be changed. I'm sorry everyone." She turned and started to walk away.  
"Serena!" She stopped and turned around to see Darien running towards her. He stopped right in front of her. He searched through her eyes and through her head trying to pick up something but he hit a stone wall. She had blocked him.  
"I'm sorry I had to keep this from you. You probably don't understand, but you're not meant to. Don't hate me for it, please." She gently touched his cheek.  
"Why?" She sighed.  
"I don't even know myself." She pulled her hand back and walked away leaving them all more confused than before.  
  
  
After the battle, and Serena's flighty departure, the scouts all met at Raye's house for a scout meeting, excluding Serena. Eight scouts, inners and outers, and Darien all sat around a table in Raye's now very crowded room.  
"We have to do something about this." Lita said bluntly breaking the unbearable silence that had overtaken the room.  
"I can't believe she kept it from us...for so long." Mina said to no one in particular.  
"How couldn't I have known? How could she have blocked me...us...so well?" Darien asked himself aloud, his head buried in his hands with frustration.  
"Bunny, how could she not tell us? Doesn't she trust us!?" Haruka yelled in equal frustration.   
"That night..." Raye said, staring off into nowhere.  
"What? What are you talking about Raye?"  
"That night that we came late. She yelled at us. She was different. She was different because she wasn't Serena." Raye looked up her eyes meeting the others. "She was Serenity. She's been using the crystal and it's been turning her to Serenity. She's smarter, more graceful, she has pose, manners, everything that a princess should be. She's been in contact with the crystal so closely and for such a long period of time. She's becoming Serenity. And it's killing her because of it." The group stared at Raye, their minds taking in all the she had said. Lita turned quickly to Amy.  
"Is this it? Is this what you and Serena where talking about? Is this what you can't tell us?"  
"No, it's only a small piece of a huge puzzle."  
"Tell us." Mina begged.  
"I can't." Amy said, turning her face away from them. Lita grabbed her shoulders.  
"You must tell us!" Amy turned back to her.  
"I can't. I promised and I won't. Not ever."  
"YOU HAVE TO! WOULD YOU HAVE HER DIE!" Lita screamed at her in total frustration and worry.  
"I WOULD THAN DEFY MY QUEEN'S WISHES!" Amy screamed back, tears pouring down her cheeks. The group leaned back away in shock. Amy never behaved like that. Lita fell back, her hand covering her mouth in shock. Amy stood up her fists clenched at her sides.  
"Serena is not stupid. She knows what she is doing completely. I understand exactly why she doesn't want you to know what is really happening. Yes she is becoming Serenity, but that is all you know. All you will know from me. You can't stop what is going to happen, you never can stop the inevitable." Amy looked down and wiped at her tears. "She did want me to tell you one thing though." She paused for a moment. Her eyes closed and her form shaking with resistance and fury. "She doesn't want you...us to protect her anymore."  
"WHAT!?" They all yelled in surprise.  
"She wants us not to fight in anymore youma attacks. She says that...it's for the best. I guess she knows what's really going to happen soon, and she doesn't want you all to be there or be affected when it happens."  
"What will happen?" Mina asked meekly, taking in all the new changes that were asked to happen.  
"I...I don't know." She say Raye open her mouth in protest. "It's the truth!" Amy said before Raye could speak. "I really don't know what is going to happen." Amy sat down, her body suddenly feeling very heavy and tired.  
"HOW CAN SHE EXPECT US TO DO THIS!?" Darien screamed. They all looked at him shocked. "She expects us not to ever protect her again! Don't make me laugh. I live every damn day for that girl. If anything ever happened to her...I'd be destroyed. I will not do as she asks. I will not let her die. Not when I can stop harm from coming to her."  
"I agree." Lita said.  
"I do too." Haruka added.  
"Alright, who all agrees of still protecting Serena, say "Aye" now."  
"Aye."  
"Aye."  
"Aye."  
"Aye."  
"Aye."  
"Aye."  
"Aye."  
"Aye." Everyone looked to Amy who still didn't say anything. She looked up through her tears and met each person who was in that room's eye's. She suddenly smiled and nodded her head slightly.  
"Aye."  
  
~* One Week Later *~  
  
Serena, now Sailor Moon, walked to the scene of yet another Youma attack. There hadn't been on for almost a week so she had time to recover her strength. Even though she hadn't used the Crystal in a week, she kept improving in everything. She had learned that she was very powerful and that she could do many things that she never thought she could ever do before.  
She also hadn't spoken to the scouts and Darien in a week. At school they smiled and said hello to her but nothing else really. She wondered if they accepted her requests. She looked up to see a youma standing in the middle of a playground, the weakened, powerless forms of humans who had there energy drained. Over half of them where children. Serena felt rage burn up in her and she felt power fill up in her. She was ready. She was strong.  
"You dare to come to this planet and harm innocent people? Not while I'm here! I am Sailor Moon and..."  
"And WE are the Sailor Scouts!" Serena turned around and saw the whole group behind her, walking foreword to be at her side. Her mouth dropped in shock.   
"We will right wrongs and triumph over evil!" Raye said striking a menacing pose.  
"And that...means you." Mina said pointing at the youma. The youma grinned and jumped high in the air suddenly, attack the scouts and tuxedo mask, completely avoiding Sailor Moon. Tentacles from it's arms came out and wrapped around the scouts, binding them together and sucking the energy from their bodies. She could hear the youma's evil voice whisper through her brain, 'After I kill them, I'll deal with you...'  
They screamed louder trying to get free but the tentacles only wrapped themselves tighter around the scouts. Suddenly the youma screamed in pain and the tentacles that had surrounded the scouts grew limp and fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. They looked up and saw that Sailor moon had cut the youma's arms off with her tiara. She raised her arms, her eyes closed, and placed a shield around the scouts, not letting anything in, or anything out. She looked up at them, seeing their shocked and angry faces as they realized what she had done. She shook her head solemnly.  
"You never should have come." She held out her hands in front of her and her crystal appeared. The scouts and tuxedo mask started to frantically pound on Serena's unbreakable shield, screaming for her to stop. She only smiled at them in a morbidly reassuring way. Morbidly, only because they weren't reassured because they knew that she was going to die...again. Serena looked up and held her hands high, as if reaching towards the moon.  
"Silver Crystal POWER!" Light from the moon shown and a beam came down, covering her, Her crystal glowed and a powerful beam shot from the crystal destroying the youma instantly. The energy that was stolen from the people returned to them, but they remained unconscious.   
Serena brought her crystal down and it returned to her broach. The unbearable pain shot through her body. She had only a few seconds to whisper 'healing power' before she died.  
  
Serena awoke to find the scouts surrounding her trying to wake her up. She felt herself being supported and she realized that she was in Darien's arms. She leaped up away from them suddenly, surprising them. She shook her head and slowly back away. They stood up and took tentative steps towards her, softly saying her name, still in shock of her quick movements. She held out her hand to stop them. She looked down at the ground, away from their questioning gazes.  
"You disobeyed me. I told you all not to come anymore, because something like this could happen. I thought I wouldn't have to resort to this, but it's the only way to keep you all safe." They looked at her, wondering what she was talking about. Serena held up her hands in front of her and concentrated hard. The scouts and tuxedo mask suddenly felt electricity run throughout their body. They realized that they were all de-transforming against their will. The power stopped flowing and they realized that they were in civilian clothing. Each of their power sticks and Darien's rose were in front of them, glowing and floating in mid-air. Suddenly each of them shattered simultaneously, and they felt their power disappear. They gasped in shock. Mina fell to the ground as she aimlessly grabbed for what once was her power stick. They all looked at Serena. She looked at them sadly.  
"It's for your own good. Please understand my judgement." She de-transformed and walked away with out another word. 


	4. Chapter Four: In the Darkness

Chapter Four

Hi everyone. I know that is has seriously been forever since I update this or any story. I had a lot going on and I need to figure some things out in my life first and didn't have much time to update. So here is the next chapter. I will try very hard to update these as much as I can and a sincerely apologize that it has been almost years since I updated this. But thanks for reading and please please review! It will encourage me to continue especially now since I'm starting college and life will get hectic. And I love reviews!

Serenita

Disclaimer: Duh…I don't own them…geez

Chapter Four

Serena clenched the edges of the bench she was sitting on as she looked up to the full moon that shined high in the sky. She sighed as the memory of all her friends shocked and horrified faces came to her mind. She shook her head. They probably wouldn't understand her reasoning, even Amy. They just wouldn't understand. She looked down at her hands, as if they were dirtied by what she had done. She had done something most extreme for her status… stripping her guardians of their powers completely. They would only get themselves hurt…this was her battle. 'Her battle? Her battle against what?' She knew the answer to that question, why she kept asking herself that question as if she didn't know was unknown to her. She would die, eventually, when all the smoke had cleared. When her friends would stop talking to her, when her love would isolate himself from her, and when her parents would stop keeping such a close watch on her, that's when she would die…that's when she would end it all. Serena stood up from the bench and started to walk away. The hideousness of her plan sunk in. Was this the way to do it? Was this how it had to be done? Could it be done another way? And if she survived, would there be people left to actually acknowledge her? Would her friends still want her? Would Darien still…love her? She smiled slightly as she looked down at her moving feet. Her friends would always stick by her, and Darien would always love her…even if she pushed them away. She sighed, looking up helplessly at the moon above her.

"What do I do, mother?" She whispered.

Haruka walked aimlessly around downtown Tokyo that Sunday afternoon. Michiru was sitting at home, pretty much confused and lost. They had relied on their powers since they got them and now not having them they felt…normal. It was a very abnormal thing not to worry about the world ending, not having to hide their identity, since there wasn't one anymore. But what made Haruka personally confused is how Serena could actually so effortlessly and thoughtlessly just take away that which was most important to them all. To protect them? Ha…what bull. They were supposed to protect her. That was their purpose, their mission, their life. And Serena understood that. Yet still she did…this. Haruka wondered if the rest of the scouts…ex-scouts felt the same…lost, confused, approaching hopelessness. This had to be hard on Serena, Haruka could tell. How worrisome Serena's face had become the past months. And she had matured so much, obviously because of the crystal. But she knew that Serena was almost forced to do that, and the question that wracked her mind now was 'why'? Haruka looked around her. People went on with their lives, happily, not knowing that nine of the city's protectors were out of business. Not knowing that the leader of that group of hero's was probably in serious danger and devising a plan to save the world from whatever was attacking it now. Haruka sighed.

"Bunny…why this? Why are you killing yourself like this?" She asked to Serena although she knew that she wouldn't hear. And she got the answer that she had expected. Emptiness…and pain. Serena was in danger! She could see the darkness clouding her mind, closing in around all of her memories of Serena. She was being erased during her consciousness and there was nothing to stop it.

Soon, in those few seconds, all that was left of Serena in Haruka's mind was the smiling face of her friend who was perfectly safe, happy, and normal. Nothing remained of the past or the known future. Haruka stopped, wondering why she was out in the city so distraught while Michiru was at home alone. She shrugged and turned around, walking back to her apartment now confused. Something was still there, prying at her brain…what was it? Why did she worry about Serena now? Why would Serena be in danger? From what? Why did she feel that there was something she wasn't remembering… something very, very important.

Darien sat in the study of his apartment, his head resting wearily in his hands as his fists clutched his hair tightly in frustration. There was only silence that echoed darkly throughout the space. 'Serena, why are you doing this? Why my love?' He thought pleadingly, almost as if he willed her soul to hear him. 'I was born to protect you, to love you. Why would you deny me the only thing that gives my life purpose? If anything happened to you…' He suddenly swung his fist down with force on the desk making the sound echo around him.

"Damn it, Serena!" He hated that she blocked him from her mind, that she was pushing him away at the point of her life that held most turmoil. They were lovers, soul mates, destined to be together and unable to be any other way. Why would she fight this war alone? Why would she let herself die? He shuttered at the memory of watching her die, holding her lifeless body in his arms, hearing no heartbeat, feeling no breath, knowing that she was gone. He wouldn't let that happen again. He couldn't. He looked up suddenly knowing what to do. He would protect her, Tuxedo Mask or not he would. Even if he had to shield her with his own mortal body he would. He would not let her die. He would not.

He stood, moving to get his coat and go to see Serena in that instant. He would convince her to let him protect her or he would do it if she liked it or not. He started to place the coat around his shoulders when a feeling of dread came over him. The intensity of Serena's danger overwhelmed him and he suddenly found it hard to breath. He suddenly knew everything. He understood how and why everything was happening to Serena. A dark fear rose with in him.

"Serena…" He breathed before he felt his mind darken, his consciousness leave him suddenly. He felt all of the memories of their past and future melt away from his consciousness. "SERENA!" He screamed as he felt something precious ripped from him. He then stood clutching his head in his hands and was suddenly confused. What was he doing? And why did he have this fear of Serena being in danger? He thought hard and realized that there was no reason for him to worry about her, she would be fine. But even so, deep down and etched into his soul were memories lock up so tightly that he could barely notice them in his mind. They were there, and so was the fear… Something was wrong…but he just couldn't put his finger on it…

Mina, Amy, Raye, and Lita all sat in Raye's room at the temple discussing what to do about the stripping of their powers.

"Amy, can you find anything that can help us?" Mina asked. Amy shook her head sadly.

"I stayed up all last night trying to figure out a way to override Serena's actions and there is no possible way. She has the ultimate power and it's up to her discretion whether or not to have guardians." Raye slapped her palm down on the table.

"That baka can't just expect us to let her go ahead and do this to herself! She's killing herself every time she fights and she won't even let us help her find another way! Why does she have to wait until now to be a leader?"

"She can't help it, it's her destiny." Amy said softly. They all looked at her in surprise with wide eyes.

"What do you mean it's her destiny?" Lita asked. Amy looked down.

"The silver crystal was program to come into full working power a few months ago. The power Serena had been using in the past was only a quarter of the actual power the silver crystal possesses. What that means is that the silver crystals power overrides any other device that Serena uses, making it so she can only use the silver crystal."

"Are you saying that she was meant to use the crystal like this? Like she was destined to die?" Mina asked in shock.

"That is exactly what I am saying." Amy replied sadly.

"That is SHIT!" Raye yelled in anger. "Why would she have to die like this? For what purpose?"

"To prepare her body for her passage into Serenity." Lita said in a monotonous voice as she realized magnitude of the situation.

"Exactly." Amy said softly. The silence echoed around the room as the four took in what had been realized.

"Well," Raye said breaking the silence. "…she can't just shut us out of her life. We will be beside her through this, destiny or not."

"I agree." Lita said.

"So do I." Mina said nodding. Amy sat in silence for a moment.

"It's too late." She said softly. They looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked. Amy looked up through her tear filled eyes with a sad smile.

"She's stripping us of our memories." Amy said in a whisper. Raye opened her mouth to speak but suddenly all of them were taking over by a darkness and a heavy fear of Serena being in danger. They then felt their memories of being scouts slip away from them through their consciousness and soon they were left with the confusion of why they were upset and fearful for Serena.

"What were we talking about?" Lita asked.

"I'm not sure. For some reason I feel like it was about Serena's safety." Mina stated.

"Like that meatball head would ever been in danger. She's so crazy no one would ever try anything with her." Raye huffed and she shook her hair over her shoulder.

"I suppose. Let's get back to studying for exams." Amy suggested. They all did, but not without feeling a little uneasy and as if they were forgetting something very important.

One Week Later

Serena breathed labouredly as she dodged another one of the youma's attacks, nearly being hit by a razor sharp claw. It was the first youma since she had stripped the scouts of their powers and memories. It was only in this moment that she realized that she was truly alone.

She threw her tiara at it and in the moment of having it distracted she held out her hands in front of her and the silver crystal appeared. She held her hands high as if she were reaching for the moon to call upon the power. She stopped when she heard the youma chuckling. She glanced at it and confused surprise.

**"Go ahead…use it…there is nothing you can do to stop the inevitable."** It said in an evil voice.

"What are you talking about?" She asked fearfully.

**"You are doing exactly as my master wishes. There is nothing you can do to stop it."**

"Who is your master? What do they want?"

**"I will never tell you."** It hissed evilly and laughed as Serena called upon her power.

"SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!" It screamed as it took the blast head on and yelled to her as it died with a scream,

**"You only have three uses of the crystal left before you will finally be dead!"** Serena stared at the spot where the decimated youma once stood with wide eyes. She would be dead after three uses of the crystal. She knew the day would come but not this soon. A horrible pain then flared up with in her as if she was being ripped apart from the inside out. She fell to the ground breathing in gasps as she writhed in pain. She whispered 'healing power' as she felt herself fading. As she died she looked up upon a hill nearby and saw a figure standing there. They began to run to her as the world darkened around her. The last thing she saw before she slipped into her death was the face of Darien over her…as King Endymion.


End file.
